


His Magic Box (import from ff.net)

by moor



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Kaname x Yuuki. His magic box held a history of treasures, but some would pay any price to hold it as their own. ABANDONED.





	His Magic Box (import from ff.net)

Title:  **His Magic Box**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Author: moor  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 12-18-08, Updated: 12-27-08  
Chapters: 7, Words: 1,544

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

" **His Magic Box"**

Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki

Genre: Romantic comedy, fluff

Rating: K (In Nintendo terms, that means 'Rated E for Everyone')  
Special Notes: Another 'thank-you' fic! (As all my VK fics seem to be…) "A and N", I hope this is ok.

Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight" belongs to Hino Matsuri & related rights-holders. Not me. Unless you count the mountains of "ShoujoBeat" magazine I have lining my bookcases…

_Ten years ago…_

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Come back, we need to dry your hair or you'll get a cold!" Chairman Cross called vainly to his daughter as she sprinted across the entry hall in her nighty to launch herself at the snow-covered newcomer standing in the doorway. He grimaced and waved in greeting as their visitor caught her, readily as always, in his outstretched arms.

"Kaname-sama! You're here!" Yuuki laughed and hugged the chilled young man tightly, before sneezing when a few flakes flew onto the tip of her nose. As usual, she hadn't given him a chance to divest himself of his winter coat before commencing her frontal-affection attack.

"You need to take care of yourself," the vampire rebuked her lightly, carrying her into the room to put her down in front of the fireplace. He couldn't hide the smile in his voice or eyes, however, and couldn't bring himself to scold her too harshly. "Did you have a good bath?"

"Yes! I'm clean as a whistle! Toot, toot!"

Yuuki couldn't help but laugh at her favourite visitor as he ducked his chin down and tried to smother his laughter, failing miserably…

TBC

/mm. First posted Dec 18 2008.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

" **His Magic Box"**

Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki

Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight" belongs to Hino Matsuri & related rights-holders

"She won't wake, don't worry. Move slowly, she won't notice you've left. I know you said you had to leave early tonight…"

Kaname looked down at the sleeping young girl in his arms and carefully laid her on her bed, tucking her in gently before patting her long, dark hair away from her sleep-flushed cheeks. The picture of her sleeping form, with her slightly opened mouth drooling carelessly on her pillow, would remain with him while he finished his business over the course of the evening.

As he pulled away, he noticed she'd tied one of her hair ribbons from her wrist to the button on his jacket, presumably to stop him from slipping away without saying goodbye.  _Together by the string of fate_ , he thought amused. So Yuuki was creating her own fate, apparently. With yellow satin ribbons. Such a small creature, yet in her own way she was creative, tenacious, possessive, and it warmed his heart.

Smiling to himself, he carefully undid the beautiful cord from her smooth, childish wrist and tucked it into his pocket.

Hopefully, she wouldn't mind that he'd borrowed it.

* * *

**TBC.**

**AN: I can't believe I forgot to say this last time – HUGE thank-yous go out to my betas, renagrrl and nothing_sorrow, for their help with this fic!  
AN: This chapter first posted Dec 20** **th** **2008.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

" **His Magic Box"**

Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki

Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight" belongs to Hino Matsuri & related rights-holders

_Dear Kaname-sama,_

_Why haven't you come visit recently? Did you and Zero argue again? It's okay, he just doesn't realize how nice and gentle you are. I keep telling him, but he's very stubborn. I will try harder._

_Headmaster Cross-Papa has sent me to a camp while he gets the school ready for the new semester. Well, he says it is a camp, but it is just a different part of our house with a nanny. I wanted to see the new school wing that's being renovated, so I took a look out the window – but the nanny didn't like that. She told me to come back in from the ledge that instant and she made me write a lot of lines about learning safe boundaries. Next time, I'll have to climb up higher, onto the roof, so she won't see me._

_I'll show you the wonderful new wing when you next come see us! We can look at it from the roof or the ledge._

_We'll ask Zero to distract the nanny._

_Miss you,_

_Yuuki  
_

* * *

**TBC.**

**AN: Short chapters, but quick updates! (First posted Dec 21 2008)  
** **AN: As always, thank you to renagrrl for her help beta-ing! (And I apologise if the way Yuuki addresses Kaname & Chairman Cross seems off – it was hard to find canon to refer to.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

" **His Magic Box"**

Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki

Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight" belongs to Hino Matsuri & related rights-holders

He heard a soft  _click-snap_ , and turned slightly to look behind him.

"Kaname-sama, what are you looking at?"

"It's nothing."

Aidou didn't believe him. Resolving to figure out what had so fascinated-and distracted-his dorm leader later that night, the young vampire smiled and nodded, and closed the doors to Kaname's room behind him. There was something important in there. Important to Kaname-sama.

He had to know what it was.

* * *

**TBC.**

**AN: More coming! (First posted Dec 26 2008)  
AN: As always, thank you to renagrrl & nothing_sorrow for their help beta-ing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

" **His Magic Box"**

Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki

Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight" belongs to Hino Matsuri & related rights-holders

_Kaname-sama,_

_Thank you for the birthday present — I've never received such a beautiful scarf before! I will think of you whenever I have it wrapped around me, keeping me warm._

_Fondly yours,_

_Yuuki_

* * *

_**TBC.** _

_**AN: More coming this weekend! (First posted Dec 26 2008)  
AN: As always, thank you to renagrrl & nothing_sorrow for beta-ing!** _

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Chapter 6** _

* * *

" **His Magic Box"**

Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki

Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight" belongs to Hino Matsuri & related rights-holders

"Aidou? Are you looking for something?"

Leaping away from the keyhole he'd been peeking through, Aidou whirled guiltily and shook his head, rushing past Kaname in the hall.

"It was… there was a noise… like a… cat… or, er, a ninja… coming from inside. I was investigating, Kaname-sama," he blundered, cheeks reddening as he looked away. With a curt respectful nod, he scurried away, shoulders hunched. "But it has gone away. So I'll go investigate outside right now."

The pure blood watched him depart hastily; then scanned his room quickly when the other vampire was out of sight. With a sigh, Kaname felt his shoulders slump faintly in relief when he noticed  _it_  was still undisturbed.

* * *

_**TBC.** _

_**AN: More coming this weekend, if I can manage it! I hope more is becoming clearer... it's a bit of a puzzle-fic. 8) (First posted Dec 27 2008)  
AN: As always, thank you to renagrrl & nothing_sorrow for beta-ing!** _

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Chapter 7** _

* * *

" **His Magic Box"**

Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki

Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight" belongs to Hino Matsuri & related rights-holders

_Kaname-sama,_

_I got your letter a few minutes ago and have already read it three times—you're really coming back early to help prepare the school for the new Night Class students? I'm so excited!_

_I'm patrolling with Zero every night, so I'll come visit soon._

_Your room is exactly as you left it — apart from a few things we think Aidou may have made off with between your leaving and before we could change the locks and seal it. We think he made a spare of your old one somehow. Don't worry, we'll be having a dorm inspection as soon as he arrives and I'm sure we'll recover everything. Zero will be helping this time with restraining him while we confiscate your things back, so don't worry, I won't need your protection this time. Don't worry._

_Looking forward to you coming 'home,' Kaname-sama!_

_Forever yours,_

_Yuuki_

Sitting at her desk, Yuuki read over her letter and thought of Kaname's reaction when he'd receive it. Something nagged at her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't seem to nail down what seemed a bit off, so she read it again, and then again.

"…  _Aidou may have made off with your things… Don't worry… Zero will be restraining him… don't worry… I won't need your protection this time… don't worry…"_  She mumbled to herself, reading partially aloud.

"Hmm…." A thoughtful sigh escaped her pursed lips. Now she had it.

The letter wasn't coming across as positively, and most importantly, as reassuringly as she'd originally intended.

Frowning a bit to herself in retrospect, Yuuki dutifully scrapped the letter (again), huffed to release her frustration and went back to the proverbial 'drawing board'.

_Dear Kaname-sama…_

 

* * *

_**TBC.** _

 

__**AN: I hope things are becoming clearer... And yes, this fic does sort of fit in with my unofficial, on-going 'Cock Blocker Aidou' adventures series. 8) (First posted Dec 27 2008)  
AN: I'll see if I have time to post one more of these chapters before I pack up tomorrow & fly home for work.  
AN: As always, thank you to renagrrl & nothing_sorrow for beta-ing!**

 


End file.
